


Fox & Wolf

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kitsune Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Major Character Injury, Modern Fantasy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Tending Wounds, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Jesse thought that he'd finally get some much-sought solitude in his cabin out in the wilderness. Turns out that's not the case, and a handsome stranger in need of help shows up on his porch one night.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 27
Kudos: 184





	1. The Visitor

Jesse’s sat down for dinner when the knock comes. 

He’d heard his porch creak, but he’d chalked it up to the normal sounds of the cabin settling for the night. So the knock is a strange surprise, given how far and deep into the woods Jesse’s little cabin is. Which is completely by design. He’s less likely to be bothered out here, and there’s a good likelihood of him not passing on his little curse to anyone unlucky enough to run across him when the moon is full.

Guess solitude is too much for one Lycan to ask.

Molly, his beloved mutt, has lifted her head from her bed, snarling quietly. Jesse gently hushes her as he makes his way to the door to check it out. Already there is the scent of something inhuman in the air, but it is familiar in a way Jesse can’t place. Not when there is also the metallic scent of blood sullying the others. It makes his hair stand on end, and he considers just keeping this door closed.

But the knocking sounds again, nearly making Jesse jump. It sounds weaker. It could very well be a ruse by something else much scarier than him in these woods. But Jesse also couldn’t live with himself if it is just someone who needs help. 

Jesse opens his door to the cool night, the overwhelming scent of blood, and a handsome stranger just barely managing to stand on his feet.

“I am sorry to bother you,” the stranger apologizes as he sways unsteadily, “I have had an accident. I wrecked my car on the road, and I require assistance.”

The line sounds hollow and practiced, and maybe the guy would have done a better performance if he wasn’t currently bleeding out on Jesse’s porch. Jesse’s eyes immediately take in the stranger, trying to find the source of his injury. The bullet hole going through his jacket definitely proves his story is a load of bull. There’s also no proper highway through these woods.

Jesse can confront him about his lies later, instead moving into the stranger’s space and gently offering to support him inside. The stranger mumbles something in Japanese, which Jesse’s limited knowledge registers as a _ thank you _ . In the distance, Jesse hears the baying of hounds, and the stranger in his arms stiffens. There’s also excited whoops. Noises together painfully familiar sounds Jesse recognizes and he holds tighter to the stranger in his arms. 

_ Hunters. _

Immediately Jesse knows that the stranger suffered no accident. Jesse apologizes softly before he hefts the stranger into his arms in a bridal carry. The stranger clutches to Jesse like a lifeline, and the almost desperate prick of claws in his arms confirms a slow, sneaking suspicion Jesse is starting to have. Jesse retreats into the safety of his cabin with the stranger in his arms. 

Molly immediately stands from her bed and growls low at the stranger, her hackles raised. Jesse snarls right back, flashing fangs and golden eyes and she quiets, though she does not seem pleased in the slightest about this new development. She settles back down in her bed and watches as Jesse sets up their uninvited guest up on their couch for the moment.

“Still with me?” Jesse asks, gently patting the stranger’s cheek.

The stranger dips his head in the slightest of nods. There is a sheen of sweat on his forehead, and his complexion has taken on a sickly pallor. His claws are still stuck in Jesse’s shirt. He does not want to be left alone, it seems. Jesse can’t help but soothingly growl, and run a hand comfortingly over the stranger’s sweaty brow, tucking ink-black hair out of the way.

“You’re gonna be alright. You came to the right place,” Jesse soothes, “I’ll take care o’ ya.”

Jesse gets right to work after he gently pries the stranger’s claws from his person. First, he needs to see what the full extent of the injury is. Jesse talks while he undoes the stranger’s jacket and unbuttons his shirt to get a look at the bullet wound. The skin around the bullet wound is black, and the blood is discoloured to the point where it is too nearly black. Jesse rumbles softly in sympathy.

Jesse’s new friend has been poisoned no doubt. Jesse rumbles soothingly when the stranger whines. His eyes have fallen closed, and his breathing is becoming more labored. Jesse reluctantly leaves his side to start working on something he prays will help him. It’s something he’s cooked up himself when he’s been poisoned the odd time himself by a silvered bullet or two. 

He just hopes his new friend lasts long enough to be able to take it. 

The baying of the hounds outside have gotten closer too, though from what Jesse can tell they are still far away. Jesse hastily pulls the blinds and locks down the cabin best that he can before he pulls out all the ingredients that he needs. Soon the acrid smell of blood is replaced by the scent of strong medicinal herbs and sweet flowers as Jesse slowly prepares a medicinal tea.

Jesse adds a bit of honey just to make it go down easier before he approaches the stranger. Gently, he helps the stranger sit up just enough to help the tea go down. 

“You’re gonna have to let your glamour drop,” Jesse encourages softly, “You’re puttin’ too much energy into maintainin’ somethin’ you don’t gotta around me.”

The stranger opens his glassy eyes and looks Jesse over. There’s mistrust there, and Jesse can’t blame him. He wouldn’t want to be in this situation either. Jesse gives the stranger the warmest, most reassuring smile he can.

“I’m the last one who’ll rat ya out, Scout’s honour,” Jesse gives the stranger a wide, fanged grin, letting his eyes flash gold and his claws flex, “I got beef with hunters too. Name’s Jesse.”

The stranger studies him for a moment. “Hanzo.”

“You’re safe here, Hanzo. Promise.”

Hanzo looks long and hard at Jesse before he nods slowly. There’s a bright light that Jesse has to blink out of his eyes, but when it fades, Hanzo is gone and there is a seven-tailed fox in his place. Hanzo’s fur is silver-grey, it almost puts the moon to shame. Jesse watches as Hanzo curls up best that he can on the couch again, pain still in his every movement. Jesse gently coaxes his new friend forward and holds the tea so that Hanzo can lap it out of the mug without much effort. 

Jesse can’t help but gently pat Hanzo’s head when the tea is gone. Hanzo’s eyes have fallen closed, finally giving into his exhaustion. Jesse rumbles comfortingly, rubbing Hanzo’s ear when it twitches at the baying of the hounds that have been slowly drawing closer. Soon Jesse can hear them snuffling close by, hear the hunters as they traipse through the bushes on the edges of his property. 

Molly growls low again when the porch creaks under the steps of heavy boots. Jesse stands and cracks his neck, gently pulls the throw blanket that was over the couch down over his new fox friend. He stands to his full height and looks to Molly, his eyes glinting gold in the low light of his cabin. 

“C’mon Molls,” Jesse cooes sweetly to his beloved dog, “let's go greet our guests.”

In the middle of the night, Hanzo wakes again, though this time he is not so close to death’s door. The cabin is dark, and his rescuer is nowhere to be seen. Hanzo nestles under the blanket and listens for signs of the other occupants of the cabin. Soon enough there is the creak of the porch and the cabin door swings open. 

The dog trots through first, and she curls her lips at Hanzo though she does not actually growl. That’s fine, dogs have never gotten along with Kitsune. Hanzo does not expect that fact to change after seven hundred years. 

Werewolves are new territory though.

Hanzo watches as the large wolfman squeezes through the small cabin doorway. He’s so tall standing at his full height on his hind legs that the tips of his ears are dragging along the ceiling. Golden eyes look about the dark space of the cabin before they settle on Hanzo. Jesse growls softly, the sound a pleasant soothing rumble. Hanzo can no longer hear the hounds baying, calling for his blood. 

His wolfman friend has been true to his word. He’s safe. 

Hanzo curls a little more into himself on the couch he has borrowed, flicking his tails over his nose as he settles back in for the night. Perhaps in the morning the two of them can come to an arrangement that benefits them both.


	2. A Roommate

Jesse keeps an eye on his new fox friend over the next few days. Hanzo remains in his fox form over the duration, no doubt working on healing from his ordeal with the hunters. Molly is still not too happy about their guest, often sitting in her dog bed and staring the doggie equivalent of daggers at the silver seven-tailed fox currently residing on their couch. Hanzo spends much of the first few days snoozing as his body heals.

Jesse doesn’t have an elegant solution for feeding Hanzo when it's time for dinner, often just spooning some of the breakfast, lunch and supper he makes into a chipped bowl and setting it near Hanzo’s face. Jesse’s cabin is small enough that the living room, kitchen and dining area are the same room, so Jesse does see Hanzo wake enough to eat. He seems to greatly enjoy the deer sausage Jesse makes, so Jesse makes sure to include some for each of Hanzo’s breakfasts. 

Otherwise, the fox doesn’t talk much. Jesse’s not entirely sure if he can speak in this form. Not that Jesse has tried to speak with him, choosing to leave Hanzo well enough alone and unbothered while he is sleeping off his injuries. Jesse himself is not feeling much for conversation. Forced shifts leave him feeling grumpy and worn out, and he’d forced a shift in order to scare off the hunters. Not only that, but the full moon is also coming up very soon. 

Hopefully, his fox friend will be healed up and on his way before that happens. The last thing Jesse needs is those hunters coming back and looking for Hanzo and coming back more prepared for a werewolf. This was the exact thing he was trying to avoid while living all the way out here in comfortable solitude. Jesse keeps to himself, only takes trips into town when he needs, and doesn’t bother anyone. Still, he’d been found by the fox with the hunters following close behind.

He doesn’t blame Hanzo per se. The guy was only looking for help, and Jesse had helped him. The last thing Jesse wants is to cause hurt or harm or let anyone die on his watch. Never again.

Jesse turns in that night, beginning to write a script in his head on how to politely ask Hanzo to leave as soon as he’s capable. He’s got a good idea of how to by the time he’s asleep. When he wakes the next morning, Jesse sleepily rubs at his eyes and rises from his bed. Jesse fumbles through his bedroom into the small area that is the closest thing to a hallway in the cabin, where the living area is separated from his bedroom by the only other room in the small abode. That being the bathroom. 

Jesse pats along the wall as he makes his way towards the bathroom, used to seeking the doorknob out by feel while he rubs sleep from his eyes. The doorknob should be here, but it is not. Jesse blinks more sleep from his eyes and stares at the hallway wall. The bathroom door should only be a foot or so from Jesse’s bedroom, his cabin is that tiny. But it isn’t, it is now a good few feet from Jesse’s bedroom, and his hallway is now more or less a proper hallway. Somehow the hallway is now sporting an additional door. Jesse stares at the new addition blankly before he slowly, cautiously reaches for the nearest doorknob and swings it open.  
  
The door between his and the new door is the bathroom. Only a much larger bathroom. Before it had a toilet, sink, and a shower that barely had pressure on a good day, but now there’s a proper tub and shower combo. Still all done up in the tasteful rustic charm of the cabin’s general style. The rug next to the tub was even woven in a similar pattern to the rug laid out in front of his kitchen sink.

Increasingly perplexed how his cabin seemed to double in size overnight, Jesse moves toward the new door in the hallway. There are the little  _ click clicks _ of Molly’s claws on the wooden cabin floor as she trots into the hallway from the living room, coming right up to Jesse’s side. She looks up at Jesse and growls softly before she stares intently at the door. Jesse huffs before he reaches for the doorknob of the new door and opens it. 

It swings open to a new room Jesse’s never seen in his life. It’s styled far differently than the cabin is, though it has its own sort of rustic charm to it. There’s a hearth sunk into the floor with some cushions set down close to it, and further in what Jesse assumes is a form of bedroom past screen walls. There’s a large sliding door that’s been left ajar across from the hearth, set into the wall of a lower level of dirt flooring that Jesse supposes must be some form of foyer area. It seems to lead out into a much different forest than the one surrounding Jesse’s little cabin. 

Bewildered, Jesse steps further in, and Molly reluctantly follows, her claws silent on tatami floors. The scent here is far different from the area in which Jesse’s cabin resides, smelling of something sweet and floral, a little sulfurous too. Before he can enter the space further, Molly stiffens and her head swings around to look behind them where they had come. Jesse follows her gaze.   
  
“I did not enter your room without permission.” 

Jesse raises an eyebrow as he takes in a familiar yet unfamiliar figure lingering in the doorway that leads back into Jesse’s cabin. Hanzo looks much healthier, free of the sickly pallor that he’d taken when he had first shown up on the cabin porch wounded with a hunter’s bullet. Also different from his previous human form is the seven fluffy tails behind him, taking up most of the space of the small hallway. The tails are black with white tips, in line with his actual silver fox form. 

He steps towards Jesse on near-silent feet, small fox paws barely visible underneath the hem of his dark blue kimono. Clawed fingers drift up and flick Jesse on the nose, Hanzo’s tall fox ears flicked back in annoyance. Jesse wants to be mad at the flick, but his brain seems to exit his head when the light of the morning sun drifts through the window and sets alight the amber hues in Hanzo’s otherwise dark brown eyes. Just another feature that shows him to be more than man. 

“I didn’t know  _ you _ had a room in  _ my _ house!” Jesse snaps when his brain starts to work again, crossing his arms in front of his barrel chest, “I get that you probably feel safe here after what you went through, but it don’t mean you get to make yourself so damn cozy you do…” Jesse realizes he actually has no idea what Hanzo has done exactly, so he motions to the space around him, “...whatever _ this _ is.”

Hanzo has been staring at him rather evenly this entire time before he huffs softly, lifting his claws to study them boredly. He does return his gaze from his claws back to Jesse after a few moments, now regarding him with genuine confusion.

“You truly have no idea what I am, do you?” Hanzo asks, tilting his head, his long dark hair falling with the motion, “Even after three days of tending to me.” 

“You’re somethin’ a hunter has a stake in huntin’, that’s all I know,” Jesse admits, “I’ve never seen anythin’ like you until you showed up on my doorstep with a bullet wound an’ goddamn hounds on your heels!” 

“Hounds you prevented from tearing me limb from limb for  _ sport _ ,” Hanzo sneers, baring pearly fangs. His eyes fall to Molly and the curl of his sneer worsens, “And prevented your own  _ dog  _ from chasing me off your property.” His eyes flick back up to Jesse, “All of which I am incredibly thankful for.”

“That better not be why you messed with my home. Nor does it answer what you are.”

Hanzo huffs, “I am _ kitsune _ , a fox spirit. A powerful one, if you must know. It is why I am hunted.”

Jesse rubs at his face and stares at Hanzo for a second before he sighs. He’s heard very briefly of kitsune, long ago. Heard of their power over illusions. How the older, more powerful ones can warp time and space. It explains why his cabin has grown in size. It especially explains the inherent dislike Molly harbors for Hanzo and vice versa. Dogs and kitsune just don’t mix. Jesse can feel a headache coming on.

“You gotta know that’s why you can’t stay, right?” Jesse murmurs, “There will be more comin’ for you, more hunters, an’ I can’t prevent that.” 

Hanzo is silent for a moment, thinking, before he looks again to Jesse, “No, you can’t. But perhaps we can work together to do so.”

Jesse is about to tell him no, full stop, but something in Hanzo’s face makes him pause. He urges the kitsune to continue with a tentative “Go on?”  
  
“You clearly seek solitude, and I seek a place that is safe for me to reside. My illusions can hide your cabin, make these woods that surround it spit out anyone undesirable that would venture too close. Now that I am-” Hanzo hesitates briefly, but not long enough for Jesse to draw attention to it, “-of adequate strength to be able to, I can do this for you. Create a space where you will be left to your own devices and where I can be safe.” 

Jesse should say no. Even before Jesse had learned his name, Hanzo had brought trouble with him once, he would only attract more. But Jesse looks at Hanzo, sees the desperation hidden in those brown eyes, and thinks back to when he had needed the same. A safe space, solitude, to be left alone. Just away from those who didn’t understand. 

“Fine,” he ends up saying to Hanzo, voice much softer than he intended.

“You can stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my Twitter [Angstgremlin](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin)
> 
> COMMISSIONED WORKS  
> I commissioned [ Sev ](https://twitter.com/severenitm) to paint us a lovely [ Kitsune Hanzo ](https://twitter.com/SevereniTM/status/1311048063742603264?s=20) for a tease of a future scene ;)


End file.
